


Intimate Moments

by gingerhaole, Lyxill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, F/M, Fingering, Ice Play, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), like lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxill/pseuds/Lyxill
Summary: This is a little gallary for my NSFW illustrations of Crowley and Aziraphale.This includes different gender presentations and of course nudity.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1028





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
This is my first time posting something on this lovely website so I hope you can forgive me, when the formatting is a little wonky.

#  **You DO NOT have any permission to repost my art. **

This gallery contains:

** [1\. Pin Up Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50711816) **

  * Let's be honest, Crowley is a big show off sometimes.
  * Also he has a snake tattoo obviously
  * this is actually pretty sfw

** [2\. Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50715614) **

  * just the boys snuggling
  * _cw: nudity_

** [3\. Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50721389) **

  * Aziraphale loves showering with kisses, we all know it.
  * _cw: nudity_

** [4\. Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50722382) **

  * Some ice cream play for you
  * _cw: food, nudity, visible genitalia, ties_

** [5\. Lady Ashtoreth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50723081) **

  * Crowley isn't the only one who has a clever tounge.
  * Female presenting Crowley
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex_

** [6\. Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50725541)**

  * Aziraphale also loves caring for an exhausted demon and guess who's enjoying it to the fullest?
  * _cw: nudity, anal fingering, hair stroking_

** [7\. Lingerie and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50711384)**

  * Aziraphale wanted to try out the whole "wear clothes that make you feel cute" thing and oh boy, did it work.
  * There were obviously soft kisses from his flustered demon afterwards.
  * Female presenting Aziraphale
  * _cw: nudity, lingerie_

** [8\. Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50727545) **

  * That's quite a lot to take, isn't it?
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, anal sex_

** [9\. Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296342/chapters/50759569) **

  * Crowley has the biggest praise kink and can come by only listening to the sweet nothings Aziraphale murmurs into his ear.
  * _cw: _ _nudity, visible genitalia_

**My social media links**:

  * [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lilianrieke)
  * [Tumblr](https://lilianriekeart.tumblr.com/)
  * [Main Instagram(sfw)](https://www.instagram.com/lilianrieke/)
  * [NSFW Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lyxillart/) (please add your age in your bio, otherwise I won't accept your follow request!)
  * [Main Twitter(sfw)](https://twitter.com/LilianRieke)
  * [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/LyxillArt)


	2. Pin Up Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, Crowley is a big show off sometimes. Also he has a snake tattoo obviously.

* * *

* * *


	3. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your demon husband keeps worrying about whether he’s capable of loving you or not because he’s a demon, you sometimes just gotta cuddle for a week.  
cw: nudity


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is a big fan of showering Crowley with kisses, change my mind. Those are happy tears!  
cw: nudity

* * *


	5. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from twitter, some ice play for you.  
cw: food, nudity, visible genitalia, ties


	6. Lady Ashtoreth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an art trade! Crowley isn't the only one who has a clever tounge.  
cw: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex


	7. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale also loves caring for an exhausted demon and guess who's enjoying it to the fullest?  
cw: nudity, anal fingering, hair stroking


	8. Lingerie and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wanted to try out the whole "wear clothes that make you feel cute" thing and oh boy, did it work. There were obviously soft kisses from his flustered demon afterwards.

* * *


	9. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah I didn't have a better name for the chapter, super sorry.)  
That's quite a lot to take, isn't it?  
cw: nudity, visible genitalia, anal sex


	10. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has the biggest praise kink and can come by only listening to the sweet nothings Aziraphale murmurs into his ear.  
cw: nudity, visible genitalia

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The written text in the background says:  
"I had imagined this, but love, I imagined it all wrong. You are far more beautiful in this real moment than you were in my fantasies. You are simply divine, look at you, breath taking. Your love is better than the fanciest wine, I feel so blessed, let me give you all my love. Oh, you deserve to feel good, let me show you how gorgeous you are. God, your soft skin feels like velvet under my fingers and your red flaming hair feels like silk. Oh dearest, you deserve so much love and more."
> 
> I know this isn't very poetic but I really wanted some nice words in the background so I did the best I could to fill the space.


	11. Even the last drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can get a little messy sometimes, when you're too excited, hm?  
cw: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been very busy these last few months so I never found the time to post the drawings I made on here too! I'll post the works that have piled up until now in the following days! Thank you all so much for you patience <3

* * *

* * *


	12. Like We Did It In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can view this as the normal Crowley with long hair and a golden full-body snake tattoo, but it's actually supposed to be Lucidrien, my angel!Crowley! He's a lovely fellow and he likes to show off.  
cw: nudity, visible genitalia

* * *


	13. Loved and Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when Aziraphale is gone for some time, he leaves one of his feathers on Crowley's desk <3  
cw: nudity


	14. Collab with Gingerhaole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing and extremely talented Gingerhaole asked me if I wanted to colour some of her lineart and who am I to say no?  
She gave me this very hot lineart of tiny!Crowley and I had the most fun with trying out a cell-shading style on it!
> 
> cw: micro/macro or: tiny Crowley!, very visible genitalia, nudity


End file.
